That Christmas Chore
by AnimationNut
Summary: There's that one Christmas chore that everyone hates-untangling Christmas lights. But J.J decides that it's not so bad if you have a friend to suffer through the task with you. Merry Christmas, ThreeIsACrowd!


**I do not own Criminal Minds or the song Santa Baby. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!**

**That Christmas Chore**

"_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight. _

_Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list."_

"Emily!" Jennifer Jareau cried in exasperation from her (rather cramped) attic. "Turn the radio down! The last thing I want is for the neighbours to complain about obscenely loud music."

A few seconds later the music was silenced. J.J continued her prowl about the attic, in search for the Christmas tree decorations that always seemed to be in a different spot every year. Emily Prentiss, her fellow BAU worker and good friend, popped her head into the attic. "And why would your neighbours complain about us playing Christmas music loudly? It's all about the spirit of the season!"

J.J snorted. "You don't know my neighbours." She finally located the worn cardboard box of decorations and lugged it from its dusty corner. "Alright, I found the stuff."

"It took you long enough." Emily teased. She descended down the metal ladder and J.J followed, carefully holding the box with one arm. "Why don't you put the box in the same place every year?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" J.J asked sarcastically. "Emily, I swear, the box magically relocates so I go crazy trying to find it."

Emily laughed. "Whatever you say. If we want to beat the crowd to the ice-rink, we better get decorating."

J.J glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace. It was almost ten a.m. "Sounds good. What should we start with first?"

Emily opened the flaps on the worn cardboard box and arched an eyebrow. "I suppose the Christmas lights would be a good a place as any." She then proceeded to remove a large, tangled bunch of blue Christmas lights. J.J groaned.

"Why hasn't technology been able to invent something to untangle Christmas lights?" The blonde carefully yanked on one strand, but it was hopelessly tangled.

"I bet Reid could get this untangled in a second." Emily muttered. "He'd use some fancy math equation that no one would understand and _bam_! A perfect, knotless strand of Christmas lights."

J.J grinned. "If only. As the kids say, challenge accepted."

The two female BAU agents spent a good two hours carefully weaving and twisting the lights out of the knots they had gotten into. J.J broke a couple of lights, which caused her to curse, and of course that led to Emily bursting into laughter.

"You know what?" J.J snapped, after breaking another light. "How about I just go and buy some new lights? There's probably some on sale."

"We can't give up now!" Emily exclaimed. She gestured towards the half-untangled lights. "We're almost done."

"But by the time we're done, there'll be no lights left!" J.J protested.

Emily grinned. "Then stop breaking them."

J.J threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!"

As the words left her mouth, she accidently stepped backwards, crushing a bunch of bulbs beneath her slipper-covered foot. Emily winced. "Uh, you go put some shoes on, and we'll go get some new Christmas lights."

"Thank you." J.J muttered, cautiously getting up and kicking off her slippers. Other than a few cuts, the damage wasn't too bad. "I might grab some firmer slippers while I'm at it."

The two girls drove to the nearest store. They headed straight for the Christmas decorations and were not pleased to find the selections picked over. "Great." J.J drawled.

"I hate when people do this," Emily muttered, poking a box of yellow lights that was half-open. "You don't need to open the box to see what they look like. Look at the freaking picture!"

J.J glanced at her choices and picked a decent-looking box of multi-coloured lights. "These look good. Intact, and most importantly, not tangled."

Emily shook her head. "So we spent ten minutes looking for a parking spot, and only took two minutes to make a decision."

"I'm not picky." J.J shrugged.

...

They arrived back at J.J's place and immediately got to work. The lights were strung on with ease, and with minimal entanglement. J.J added gold garland and silver tinsel, and they hung glass ornaments from the branches.

"Not bad." Emily smiled. "The lights were a pain in the butt, but it turned out great. Our hard work paid off."

"Thanks, Em." J.J smiled. "It's a lot more fun than decorating the tree on my own."

"It's also a lot more fun than decorating it with my mother," Emily muttered. "When she could be bothered to do it herself." She glanced at the clock, and clucked her tongue. "Well, we didn't get done as early as we hoped but we still have time to go skating before we have to meet everyone else at that fancy restaurant Rossi picked out. What's the name of it, again?"

"I know it, but I can't pronounce it." J.J replied.

Emily giggled. "We'll figure it out. Grab your skates, and let's go!"

...

Sure enough, the ice rink was jam-packed with people. Little kids squealed happily as they stumbled across the ice and adults glided gently after them. J.J and Emily joined the flow of people skating in circles, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"Isn't it nice, to get away from it all?" Emily asked.

"It is. I try not to let the cases get to me, but it's hard around Christmas." J.J sighed, letting out a gust of air. "Some people, you know? The things they do, the things humans are capable of, it's frightening."

"I know. But while we can't escape it, we can certainly try not to think about it." She grabbed J.J by the hand and gave her a twirl. "So, how are things between you and Will?"

J.J blushed. "Really great. I know this is going to sound cliché, but I think he's the one."

"You're right. That is cliché. But still sweet." Emily grinned. "Are you spending Christmas together?"

"Yeah. Just the two of us." J.J smiled happily. "It's going to be great."

"And Christmas is the season for miracles, you know." Emily winked. J.J laughed and pushed her playfully.

Snow started to gently fall from the grey sky. J.J peered up into the clouds and grinned. The Christmas season always gave her a happy buzz inside. And spending with people she cared about made it all the more special.

**Merry Christmas, ThreeIsACrowd!**


End file.
